Solarium
by TheTinyMouse
Summary: Being reborn isn't as straightforward as it might seem, especially when you land yourself in a fictional world. (Gen. OC-SI.) 1st and 3rd person narrative. (Previously titled Re-Birth)
1. Chapter 1

_**Solarium**_

Disclaimer: I, in no way or form, claim to own the fictional series that is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, as it belongs to its author, Amano Akira-sensei .

Chapter warnings: English is my third language. If you see any mistakes, please notify me so that I can rectify it. No other warnings apply.

PLEASE READ BELOW.

So, I haven't posted anything on for six years, or the like. Woops? In any case, no promises, this is purely because I needed to get word to paper and get this idea out of my head. Updates will be slow, as I am at Uni and I have actual assignments due. I've started on chapter two already, but this story is purely for my own sake – I want to see where I can take it – so really, no promises.

I haven't kept up with the manga, and I've never watched the anime, so the story-line will probably be a bit vague apart from the big stuff. If there are to be any pairings with the OC, it will be a Yamamoto/OC, because I simply adore that boy. In any case, it will be a while before anything happens beyond friendship, but knowing me, I might end up rushing it (sorry). Also, yay for unoriginal titles!

Please enjoy the fruits of my labour. Ta!

**EDIT: MY LOVELY BABE OF A BEST FRIEND EDITED THIS FOR ME, GIVE HER LOVE! **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Contrary to what people have written, being reborn and _remembering _being reborn is not as straightforward as simply regaining consciousness after death to find oneself within the womb and then (re)experiencing childbirth. I myself have long thought that if this were the case, the trauma of it all would wipe your memories clean and leave you a blank slate once again.

This is regardless of the fact that an infant's brain simply _cannot_ handle the strain of years and years of memories it has not actually lived through and grown with. No, the experience of being reborn and retaining the memories of your old life is a lengthy process, as your brain has to be able to handle all extraneous information pertaining to your past life.

So, don't worry – you will never have to live through the horrors of childbirth, or the embarrassing moments of early childhood when you don't know right from left and can't control your bodily functions. You won't have to remember the long process of assimilating new languages in your current environment, nor freak your new family out with intelligence more befitting an adolescent than a toddler.

What you _will_ experience on the other hand will for many years have you confused, your family and friends worried, and wondering what exactly went wrong with your brain. It will start when you are five, or maybe six; strange dreams will visit you in your sleep, eerie visions will interrupt your daily life, odd thoughts disrupt your mental pattern.

The dreams will be fleeting, as most dreams are, giving you mere glimpses into your past life. The visions will leave you confused as to why that dog, which looked so real and you _know_ is called Sammy, suddenly isn't beside you anymore. No longer there begging for some scraps of food with mournful eyes you know so well (and can never resist). The thoughts will come at any moment of the day or night, sometimes leaving you sleepless for hours. They will aid you in answering quizzes, unexpectedly being called upon by the teacher when you weren't paying attention, and give you wisdom reaching far beyond your years.

It will take around a decade for all of your memories to settle in their rightful place within your mind, so as not to leave you drooling on the carpet from a swollen brain. Your early teenage years will contain the biggest influx of information as you are at the prime time for adapting to it. This influx will usually be triggered by a word, unleashing the memories associated with it, each influx influenced by a certain word, or smell, or sight, and so on.

I never realised I was reborn until I turned thirteen. Until then, before I knew, I was just a precocious child with too much time on her hands. I had been born in Tokyo to a dead father and a mother widowed by a car crash. My maternal grandparents lived in a small peaceful town and sometimes visited us in our tiny flat. I went to school, came home with above average grades, and the years dragged without much notice.

I quickly learned to ignore the flashes of things which weren't supposed to be there, to control the few words of foreign languages that sometimes slipped into my speech when I spoke without thinking. I never paid much attention to my dreams, often times too heavy a sleeper to remember them as more than fleeting images and sensations.

All this changed when mother fell ill and we couldn't afford to keep the flat as well as pay for her hospital bills. We decided to move in with my grandparents in the small town of Namimori.

And then I remembered.

* * *

It hit me like a brick to the head; images surged into my mind, flowing freely like a waterfall, one after the other with no specific order. Noises resounded in my ears, sometimes music played as well. It was a cacophony of colours, smells, and sounds that scrambled my brain into a particularly messy 3D Picasso.

It was no surprise that I was knocked out for all the four hours it took us to get to Namimori, and even upon awakening I was no closer to understanding what exactly had happened. I suppose it can sort of be explained like this: imagine I had been an amnesiac for the last thirteen years, living a new life mostly unbothered by my previous one; all of this, until the memories were triggered and then they flooded back.

It took me a few days of acclimatising, during which I moved in with grandpa and grandma. Mother was installed in her new room at Namimori hospital. She honestly didn't have it so bad, the hospital was modern, the rooms fresh and surprisingly comfortable, and the staff was professional and efficient.

As for myself, I moved into the tiny guest room at my grandparents' place that miraculously had an actual bed pressed into one corner, a small desk and wardrobe taking up the rest of the space. After having grown up sleeping on a futon (that tiny flat we had? Yeah, tiny.), a bed was an absolute luxury and I barely complained about the lack of space. Honestly, I was still pretty much out of it, still trying to understand all of the new information crammed into my head.

It took me a while, but I finally grasped three main things: _one_, I had been reborn, _two_, this meant I had _died_ though I currently could not remember how (most likely due to the trauma of actually having died), and _three_, I had somehow landed in a _fictional world_.

I couldn't make sense of it, and the little I could remember was only thanks to my younger sister in my past life, who had been absolutely obsessed with Japanese animation and manga, one of which was Katekyo Hitman Reborn. She had ranted and raved about it enough for me to remember the key facts she gave me: a cute little boy (Tuna something) trains unwillingly to become a mafia boss under the Spartan baby tutor Reborn (how ironic), he collected hot friends to become some kind of harem of guardians, all named after a weather forecast, and they all defeated a lot of bad guys together.

The only reason I really remembered the name of the town they all lived in was due to her extreme fascination with one of those harem people (some type of bird, I think? Goodness, were they _all_ named after animals?), and she would rant for hours about his many qualities (somehow, this sounds slightly wrong); she'd also said something about a cute bird-slash-pet that sang a song she'd made sure to learn and then belt out at every occasion that presented itself.

In any case, I didn't know much more and felt that I could somewhat safely navigate through my new life in a no longer fictional world without causing some kind of massive problem with the plot, because really, what _were_ the chances of meeting the actual main character of the show.

Right?

* * *

Please leave a comment on what you think can be worked upon. If you have anything you want to see in this story, I welcome any and all ideas to spice things up.

Thank you for reading!

– Mouse


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Thankfully, we'd moved before the start of the new school year – a week early in fact – thus leaving me with enough time to not only acclimatise myself to a new environment, but also to the fact that I was in a _somehow-fictional-turned-real world_. (How can one even fathom it, really?) In any case, I would be going to Namimori Middle School for the start of my first year.

I was both nervous and excited, for obvious reasons, yet so far I had managed not to pass out due to anxiety. I had very quickly decided (that is, after agonising and stewing over my improbable reincarnation over the course of three long days) that denial was my best bet for survival. What little I could remember from my previous life did not bode well for me: the mafia, magic fire, death and violence and _time travel_ (which, what?), everything pointed to Namimori being a hot spot of oh-hell-no activities that I in no way wanted to be involved it.

And so, denial was my new best friend. After three days of panic attacks, babbling in nonsensical English, nightmares and more, I had come to the conclusion that not only would I try and forget all that I knew to play ignorant bystander, but that in no way whatsoever was I going to intervene in what little of the storyline I could remember. Not even for the largest strawberry cake in the world, as hard as that was to promise to myself.

No, it was decided.

"I, Tachibana Suzume, will be the invisible background character of this story!"

Of course, life was never that easy.

* * *

The school entrance ceremony went over without a hitch, Suzume's newfound determination to blend into the background helping her greatly at avoiding any and all possible situations that would bring her to the attention of the main characters. She'd had the happy realisation that her class was not that of Tuna Whatshisname, who sadly had also started his first year at the same time as her. Fortunately, she was far enough away location wise in the school to avoid any meetings with him.

She quickly realised that it wouldn't be as easy to avoid him in general though; lunch was easy enough, but of course she had to live only a street away from the boy, as she'd realised at the end of the first day when spying that brown fluff he called hair walking not far behind her. She'd very nearly cried at having her plan brought to ruin so quickly, but was relieved when the boy made no move to accelerate his pace and talk to her. Vaguely, she thought he looked a bit down, shuffling his feet and hunching his shoulders, but self-preservation made her walk faster to get away from him.

She had decided to ignore him and all like him, and so she did.

* * *

School-life continued well enough, with very few hitches in her plan (she'd ran into the baseball nut in her second week, but he'd thankfully barely noticed her), and so she carried on living a happy life of blissful ignorance, doing her own things in her own time, visiting her mother at the hospital, making sure her grandparents weren't too troubled by her presence, and joining a school club.

She joined up with the newspaper club finding it inconspicuous enough for her needs (nothing ever happened in the newspaper club, after all), and perfect for her love of writing. Being only a Middle School the newspaper was more of bunch of papers clipped together rather than anything proper and professional, but the students who worked at it did so diligently and with care, something Suzume greatly admired.

The clubroom was always cluttered, with actual newspaper clippings decorating the four walls and books stacked everywhere, with only the noise of quite shuffling disturbing the calm atmosphere. She soon learned that this quickly changed closer to a deadline, everyone screaming at each other to get everything done on time to avoid the wrath of a certain prefect – apparently, he liked to read the school newspaper during his lunch breaks before his nap, and as nap queen herself, she completely understood the need for a good read to relax the mind.

Of course, being a first year, she wasn't actually allowed to write for the paper just yet, and instead was assistant editor and general helper. The club had seven members in total, her included: the editor-in-chief was third year Ayase Kirito, then there were four writers of whom three were second years – Michimiya Saki, Ueda Ryou, and Hashimoto Keiko – and one third year, Kuroko Tomoharu, and then there was her and another first year, Sakimoto Megumi.

Sakimoto was in her class, and they thankfully got along enough to talk to each other outside of club activities and occasionally eat lunch together. Her sempai were all nice enough, with the exception of Hashimoto who was a bit too arrogant for her taste, but polite enough to not be a bother. All in all, she thought she'd lucked out; no main characters, nothing exciting, and more importantly, no mafia.

And so, life went on.

* * *

Two months easily passed before anything significant happened.

Suzume had been coming back from the clubroom when she heard it, having been taking her time by going the scenic route that went near the back of the school, where there was an entire corridor of windows facing a slightly dilapidated backyard. It was a small noise, barely catching her attention as she walked past one of the opened windows, a small rustling of clothes and a few grunts.

At first, she feared she'd stumbled upon something of the more R-rated variety and felt her face turn puce in embarrassment (she was only thirteen after all, never mind that it was for the second time), but reason told her that no self-respecting middle-school student would dare do something like that at their young age, never mind that this was school grounds and anyone (in this case her) could hear the slightest sound in the quiet halls after hours.

And so, Suzume bravely peeked over the rim of the window, looking down to see the cause of the noises hoping to every celestial being that there wasn't going to be anything worth bleaching her eyes for. Thankfully for her, nothing sordid of that sort was happening – yet unfortunately for her fellow schoolmate, she could clearly see the disadvantageous situation he'd landed himself in. Two floors below, she could see a group of four third-years surrounding a tiny figure, the one whom she quickly realised was the source of the grunts she'd heard, which now she knew were of pain.

Quickly assessing the situation as well as she could from her vantage point, she realised a couple of things: one, she was on the third floor and too far to do much (unless she decided to throw a book at them, which for all her physical prowess could just as well hit the bullied one and not the bullies) and two, there were four of them and one of her (she wasn't counting the victim as it looked like he was going to faint any second), also shouting would probably do very little as she was hardly the most intimidating person with her short stature of 145cm, her constant bedhead and round face, and so there was really only one thing she could do.

Turning sharply on her heel with her skirt flaring up behind her and making her feel like a certain fictional potions professor, she dashed down the hall towards the one place she knew she would be able to find someone to help. Already dreading her choice of action, she gave a quick knock before opening the door, bowing immediately after, "I'm very sorry to bother, but a group of third years are physically assaulting a first year behind Block A."

Straightening her back, Suzume peered up at the face of one of the boys sat within the room, the one closest to her. He gave a nod standing up from his desk where he'd been doing paperwork, gesturing for another to follow as well.

"Thank you for telling us, we will take care of it."

"Arigatō, Prefect-san." She gave another small bow.

"Ah, just Kusakabe is fine. Could you show me where you saw them exactly?"

"Of course, Kusakabe-san. It was this way."

After leading him and the other prefect swiftly through the halls, Suzume left them to take care of the bullies and she could finally start making her way back home, considerably more at ease with her conscience now that the boy's unfortunate situation would be taken care of, belatedly realising she should have recognised that unfortunate hair by colour alone. Shrugging, she decided that one good action wouldn't doom her forever.

Hopefully.

* * *

**Author Note**: … Um, sorry? I know it's super late, but honestly I just kind of forgot this existed. My bad! Anyway, here's chapter two, hope you enjoy! I realised that Suzume (yay, finally named her!) is quite self-centred and somewhat selfish, but knowing what the future might bring her, it's understandable…

Anyway, if y'all are lucky, the next chapter should be up soon-ish (and I'm using my definition of the word, which is quite broad time wise).

**SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION**: Also, I started a new story! Well, I published the first chapter sometime during the summer, hehe. If any of you like Skyrim, and the trope of a modern girl falling into a video game, this is for you. It's on my profile, under the name of "_The Follies of Men_". Please have a look!

**THIS WAS EDITED BY MY BABE OF A BEST FRIEND, GIVE HER ALL THE KUDOS SHE DESERVES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Suzume should have realised that one good action could indeed doom her when the beneficiary of said good action decided that he absolutely had to thank her for saving him (how he knew it was her, she did not know). At first, the day had started as any other ordinary school day with her tumbling out of bed somewhat late. She threw on her uniform, stumbled down the stairs and nearly fell flat on her face, thereafter gobbling up her breakfast before running out the door with schoolbag in hand. The anomalous situation transpired soon after she left the house. Little did she know that later on she would bemoan the fact that she hadn't simply stayed in bed that day.

She was in a desperate rush so as to not face the wrath of the school demon, and due to this preoccupation she at first didn't notice the fluffy hair and only realised someone was in her way when she crashed into them, spiralling both of them into quite a spectacular fall. Cursing her annoying tunnel vision, Suzume tried to gather her wits and limbs from the tangle they were in. It was only when she rolled of the other person and sat up that she realised with whom exactly she'd had the accident – it was the tuna person.

Squeaking, Suzume scrambled to her feet and uttered a rushed apology with a quick bow to the boy still lying on the ground, before turning her back to him and trying to run away – trying being the key word here. She'd barely had the time to turn and take a few quick steps before a small voice stopped her.

"Wait, please!"

Cursing her bleeding heart (_what heart? a voice snarked at her inside her head_), she hesitated between continuing to run or see what the boy wanted, but her survival instincts were already screaming at her to "_get away fast, stupid woman!" _The decision was unfortunately made for her when a small hand grasped at her sleeve and stopped any further running away. Taking a deep breath, Suzume tried to collect her thoughts before turning to face her nemesis.

The fluffy haired boy looked so pitiful with those big, teary brown eyes and the bandage stretched across his cheek. Her heart twanged at the sight, and she grimaced. The boy (seriously, what was his name again?) slouched a bit, glancing between her and his feet a few times, before he took a deep breath.

"_Ano_… I just – I just wanted to thank you for the other day." He got it all out in a quick rush of words she had to concentrate to actually understand.

Suzume looked at him silently for a few seconds, and for every one that passed, the boy looked more and more nervous.

"…Right. No problem. See you." She finally said, shaking off the hand at her sleeve and getting back to walking to school, furiously concentrating on not looking back lest she be cursed with more dangerous main character interaction.

But, sadly for her, life was not going to give her a break. As she walked, she could hear the clumsy shuffle of feet behind her, before they slowly got closer and closer until the boy was walking silently beside her, peeking sideways at her until she caught his eye with a sullen glare. He flinched back some, but continued at the same pace at her side. Deliberating between walking faster to see if he'd follow her or give up for the day, she instead stepped in front of him and looked him square in the face.

"If you're going to follow me to school, I need your name."

The boy gazed at her blankly for a few seconds, seemingly surprised she didn't know who he was, which made no sense to her.

"Ah, it's Sawada Tsunayoshi. Um, please take care of me."

She sniffed in slight derision, before introducing herself back, "Tachibana Suzume, it's Tachibana-_san_ to you." Then, she turned around and resumed walking at a brisk pace; the two were already late, but there was no need to tempt fate further. Again, clumsy footsteps joined hers, and the two made their way to school in an awkward, uncomfortable silence.

* * *

It truly had to have been a cursed day, as Sawada managed to find her during lunch when she'd been peacefully enjoying the sunshine at a bench in the school courtyard. Fellow classmate and club member Sakimoto Megumi sat beside her; the two had silently come to an accord to eat lunch together, as both were somewhat loners, and while they weren't what could be qualified as friends, they got along well enough to spend their eating time together.

This day though, oh but how she was coming to curse this day. As was previously mentioned, Sawada had managed to find her and quietly asked to join them for lunch. At first, she'd been all for denying him, her face set in an ugly grimace. "Haven't you got any friends to eat with instead?" she asked in a rude tone.

Face aflame, the fluffy haired boy shook his head in the negative. Sighing, Suzume glanced over at Megumi who'd quietly continued to eat her lunch unbothered by what was happening. Slightly annoyed at the lack of reaction from her, Suzume nudged her, "Well, Saki-_chan_, what do you think? Can he eat with us do you think?"

Megumi barely glanced up from her food and shrugged a shoulder in her general direction. Mentally cursing her non-friend at not rejecting the request, she faced Sawada again.

"Alright, sit if you want. But only today, okay?"

Sawada gave her a blindingly bright smile, and she had to blink a few times to make the stars go away.

"Thank you! I won't be a bother, I promise." Of course, as soon as he'd said that he managed to trip on thin air, and face planted at her feet.

She stared at him blankly, "Whatever you say, Tuna."

"It's Tsunayoshi."

"I don't care."

Megumi only continued eating quietly, completely unbothered.

* * *

Suzume stared at the object in front of her, then at the smiling faces of her grandparents, and then back again, face slightly incredulous. She'd just returned from school and found them waiting for her in the kitchen, sat at the dining table as they now were, with her on one side facing her grandparents. She'd first thought this to be some kind of intervention or that they were to bring down the wrath of the holy Kami upon her for some slight she could not remember. Honestly, she wasn't sure which of the options was more probable, but even faced with this she still wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

In front of her, sat neatly in a little square box, was a phone. A high-tech phone at that, something she would have expected to receive as a Christmas or birthday present in her previous life (trying not to think about that, _thank you very much_). It was only September, and as far as she knew there was nothing important happening on this day or during the month to warrant receiving such an extravagant gift.

Still quite incredulous, Suzume looked at her grandparents in askance, "Why are you giving me this?"

The just smiled benevolently back at her, "Well, at your age, we thought you needed something like this to keep in contact with your friends!"

_What friends_, Suzume grumbled under her breath. She sighed, "That's very kind of you, thank you. But… what's with the advanced model? Wasn't this super expensive?"

"Oh not at all dear, this is a model from two years ago, so we got it for a good price."

_Two years…? _How advanced was this world exactly, she was pretty sure that this would have been the model coming out the same year she previously died in, which begs the question…

"What year are we in again? Remind me please, I've gotten stupid all of a sudden."

They both gave her gentle looks, which internally made her squirm in discomfort. "It's 2003, dear," answered her grandmother.

"Right. Wait, what?"

* * *

So, she tried to gather her thoughts. Not only was the year 2003, but technology was far more advanced in this parallel world than it had been back home for the year 2015, at least regarding phones and other similar objects.

It all worked out like this; though her death was still a mystery, she knew she'd died at twenty-one in the year 2015, so she'd been born in 1994 during that life. Now it was 2003, placing her birth in 1990. In conclusion, not only was she in a fictional dimension, but she'd also travelled through time.

"Urk, my head hurts." And there was still the matter of her death to figure out. Understandably, it was not a subject she liked to dwell on and so avoided the thought as much as possible; but, there was still a sort of dark curiosity lurking within her that wondered: how exactly did she die? Had something happened so that she ended up in this world? Why this world in particular? The more she pondered the enigma, the more questions arose surrounding it.

Sighing, Suzume curled up in her bed, abandoning that train of thought and instead held up her new phone, swiping left and right to see what apps she had and mentally making a list of which ones she would get from the app store since there was a desolate lack of games. Looking at the time, she saw that it was quite late in the evening and decided to pick everything up again in the morning. Thankfully, it was a week-end so she could sleep in, and then, she sleepily decided, she'd go shopping.

Maybe she'd even invite Megumi along for some company.

* * *

**AN:** Is... is this what they call a Christmas miracle? It hasn't been a year and you guys already get a new chapter? WHAT IS GOING ON!

_Ahem_, well I hope you guys enjoy this new little chapter! Once again this was edited by my babe of a best friend (and this time she had some help from her babe of a girlfriend, so thanks a bunch to her too!). I have ideas for chapter four already, but I don't know when I'll be able to fully work on it as I'm currently busy with a 9 to 5, and so HAPPY HOLIDAYS IN ADVANCE! NO MATTER YOUR RELIGION OR LACK THEREOF, YOU ALL DESERVE HAPPINESS!

I also realised that I never once thanked you all for your reviews, favourites and alerts, which was really remiss of me, so I apologise. **I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH** *sobs* You guys are seriously awesome, so shout out to everyone who was kind enough to take time out of their day to not only read my little story but also review/favourite/alert it! All the kisses and hugs guys, seriously.

I accept concrete criticism, and if you notice any errors please inform me so that I may rectify them! x


	4. Omake 1

**Omake ONE**

Tsuna was not quite sure when he first noticed Tachibana Suzume as she had a habit of remaining ensconced in the background. He remembered glimpsing what he now knew to be permanent bed-hair at the school entrance ceremony; later on, he would also see it – coupled with her somewhat rumpled uniform – in the hallways between lessons and during joint PE classes.

Since he was mostly left alone by fellow classmates, apart from the occasional bully, Tsuna had spent that first lunchbreak, and all consecutive ones, miserable and lonely. It had been whilst eating the delicious bento his mother had made in the safety of the classroom at his own bench that he'd absently noticed that certain bed-hair walking past in the hallway, distractedly thinking her own classroom must be close-by.

Later on that first day, Tsuna would see the same girl again as he was walking home in a deplorable mood, shoulders hunched and eyes teary after a particularly mean-spirited bully had upended his schoolbag out of a window. Having taken longer than most other students, he'd been a bit surprised when seeing the same uniform only a few steps ahead. Yet, as soon as he'd noticed, the girl had started walking faster leaving him even further behind.

Glumly ignoring the slight pain in his chest, Tsuna continued his slow shuffle home, eyes on the ground and mood severely low.

* * *

Over the months he'd glimpse her again and again, always part of the background of his general life though she seemed to be making an effort in avoiding him which somewhat hurt, truth be told – while he did not know her personally, and perhaps did not really care to, she was one of the few who never went out of her way to bully or tease him.

No, instead she did the complete opposite and avoided him like he had the plague. Thankfully, he'd noticed that she did the same with Yamamoto, though why he didn't know as the other boy was popular with nearly the entire school.

Still he didn't quite know what to make of her.

* * *

Today had been a bad day for him. It had started with him being late, which had lead him to being chased into school by what seemed to be a particularly demonic Hibari, managing to get away with only bruises and no broken bones or concussion (that had happened once. He did not want to repeat it). Then he'd realised he hadn't done the homework assigned for three different lessons, forgotten his lunch, and then been hit repeatedly with a volleyball during PE (that concussion? So happening now).

And then, as he'd been leaving after having suffered through a horrible, horrible day, he'd been caught by a few third years that obviously were looking for some entertainment in the form of hassling him. Whilst being dragged towards the back of the building by his seniors, he lamented the fact that he was such an easy target for bullies. Was it the fluffy hair? Did his forehead have "please bully me" written in marker on it? So maybe he was a dreadful student in every subject, and clumsy, and kind of wimpy, and afraid of many things, and he did have that weird shriek that came out whenever startled… Ok, so perhaps he was prime material for bullies then. Still not fun.

Feeling his back hit a rough brick wall, Tsuna startled out of his reverie and looked up at the menacing figures surrounding him and smirking down at him. Closing his eyes, he mentally prepared himself for the coming pain. They'd started off only verbally heckling him, which was good for him, and lightly pushing him about, which was not as good as it meant escalation was due soon. A small noise above them captured his attention and he looked up, only to see that familiar bed-head disappear from the window the girl must have been looking at them from.

His loss of attention towards his bullies apparently annoyed them as the next thing he knew he was on the ground, dizzy and slightly disappointed the girl had just left him there.

* * *

Well that had been a pleasant surprise; two of the dreaded school prefects had showed up and quickly taken control of the situation he'd landed himself in, taking the names of each third year as a warning that they'd be watched in case of more incidents like this one, shooing them off and helping Tsuna get his things and himself in order, as well as walking him to the school entrance.

Baffled, Tsuna had only haplessly followed the instructions given to him, surprised that the Disciplinary Committee was actually doing its job as they mostly just beat up late-comers and rule-breakers, Hibari being a perfect example of power not used responsibly as he went about terrorising Namimori residents daily.

In any case, seeing the usually violent prefects act like perfect law-abiding citizens was a shock. Still quite confused at what had happened, he had to ask before leaving school grounds, "Why… Why did you help me? Not that I'm not grateful, of course…"

The two boys looked at him, same pompadour hairstyles and black uniform making them look like particularly frightening siblings. The taller one, who looked to be in charge, was the one to answer.

"A student requested we help you after seeing the altercation between you and those third years."

Well if that wasn't a polite way of saying 'mercilessly bullied'.

Tsuna cocked his head to the side, enquiring "Short girl with bed hair and rumpled uniform?"

"That's correct. Ah, and thank you for reminding me that I need to speak with her about her uniform, it's quite unsightly."

Whoops. He had not meant to do that.

* * *

He'd made a big effort of getting up early that morning, actually having time to eat a proper breakfast for once. His mother had been very happy at seeing him at the dining table and being able to spend some time with him before he left for school. Feeling slightly guilty at not realising how his mother felt, he vowed to try and get up earlier in the mornings, or at least not go to sleep so late because of reading manga long into the wee hours of morning.

Having fully enjoyed breakfast and conversation with his mum, Tsuna made his way down the road to wait for his unexpected saviour. That morning, she came in the form of a very sudden tackle and tumble down the street. The girl quickly jumped off of him, not offering a hand up but instead turning away to leave without a word. Not wanting to just let her go without thanking her, Tsuna threw himself forward, raising his voice.

"Wait, please!"

* * *

**AN:** Woo, done! This is in honour of _**Seere Klein**_, who reviewed and requested an omake from Tsuna's point of view and how he perceived my cute little Suzume-chan. I hope this is what you wanted! Also, a big, big kiss and hug to _**Crystal Blue Butterfly **_who gave me three really sweet reviews. **:***

Ah, another chapter so soon after the last one! I feel like I'm spoiling you guys.

Anyway, here you can see the ripples starting to form due to Suzume's presence! Also, I felt that adding the bit where Tsuna joins her and Megumi for lunch would be a bit redundant so I skipped that. Eh. To be honest, I was only expecting to write about 500 words on this thing, but it kind of got away from me, whoops! Anyway, if you have requests like this, I will happily see what I can do with them! Having something to write about is always fun.

Kisses to you all xx

**THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D, PLEASE NOTIFY OF ANY MISTAKES.**


End file.
